I'll Stay
by MSPJO22
Summary: There has to be a decision. Who is to stay in Tartarus? 'An oath to keep with a final breath.' Is it just one, or can there be... two?


**I really don't have much to say right now. And I really doubt this will happen... but read on, anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I can't be Rick Riordan... I'm not even a boy.**

* * *

**Third Person**

"I'm staying!" Jason yelled, still hacking away at the horde of monsters.

The seven and Nico were just inside of Tartarus, surrounded by almost all of Gaea's forces. Even though they were all fighting like... well, like monsters, it was no use and they knew it. They already were in Tartarus; the monsters would just keep re-forming.

Jason and Piper stood back-to-back. Neither of their powers worked; Jason had no water or sky, and Piper's charmspeak wouldn't work on that many monsters.

Frank was a dragon at the moment, blowing fire (oddly enough) at the oncoming crowd, but he was getting scratched. Leo was in the same condition, only he was wearing out from using so much energy with his firebolts.

A few feet away, Hazel and Nico stood together, each holding a weapon. Arion had refused to enter Tartarus - any sane creature would, so they were down on that.

One thing about the six was the same: They weren't harmed in any way, except that their muscles were tiring and there were a few cuts and scratches.

Percy and Annabeth, however, were a whole 'nother case.

Their clothes were in tatters, their frames too skinny and weak, their faces sunken in and their eyes ringed with black and blue. They kept on fighting, though, Percy with Riptide and Annabeth with her dagger - she'd found it on the floor, right after their fall.

They were literally leaning on each other. Percy had an arm around Annabeth's midsection while her arm was around his shoulders.

The Doors, so close, yet so far, stood slightly ajar.

"No!" Piper shrieked. "I am, if anyone! Not you, Jason! They need you. I'm useless! You'll all be better off if you just give up the one that doesn't do anything!"

"You are important, Piper!" Hazel insisted. "I'm staying. None of you have ever murdered people, have you? I did! I deserve this!"

"Hazel, it wasn't your fault!" Nico protested. "It was the stupid curse! I'm going to stay! I've been in here before; I'm the son of death; and I'm an outcast from my own kind. Nobody would care if I stayed!"

"We would!" Leo objected. "And I'm actually being serious, here! I'm going to stay! It was all my fault we're even here. If I hadn't opened the damn cookie, we'd all be fine! Plus, all of you have someone. Frank, to have Hazel. Nico, you too. And your dad. Jason and Piper. Heck, even Percy and Annabeth, the half-dead couple! I should've listend to Nemesis. The seventh wheel! That's all I am."

Well, that settled it. When Leo became serious, everyone knew they were screwed.

Of course, they already knew it. But Leo, being serious? That just showed how extreme the situation was.

"No!" Hazel screamed. "Don't listen to her! Her whole existence is basically to stir up mixed feelings, Leo! She's the goddess of _revenge_! And plus, _who_ was it that build the Argo II? _Who_ uncovered the Archimedes spheres? _Who_-"

Everyone began to yell at each other, insisting that they were going to stay.

"No."

The simple word, uttered by two people in complete unison, was enough to stop the yelling.

Six heads turned - or, they would've, if they hadn't been focused on staying alive at the moment - to Percy and Annabeth.

"What the Hades do you mean?" Jason asked, speaking the mind of almost everyone.

"I'm going to stay," said Annabeth. He voice was weak, but it had a tone of importance and commanding in it. "It was all my fatal flaw. If I hadn't taunted Arachne after I had her trapped, the pit wouldn't have opened. I wouldn't be here. Percy wouldn't. None of you would. Leo, it's not your fault. Nemesis was wrong. You're one of the most important ones here. Hazel, your brother and Frank need you. Nico, your father would never admit it, but I know he loves you. You're his son. Piper and Jason, you guys need to stay strong. Don't let anyone get in the way; I know how horrible it feels. Just... don't try to stop me on this. I know it's the right thing to do. The only thing I can do." she laughed, only slightly bitterly.

Percy glanced at her, but anyone could tell that even in that split second, his gaze was loving. "You're not going to do this alone," he rasped.

Annabeth smiled the slightest bit, stabbing a hellhound that got too close to Percy. "I have to, Percy," she said softly. "I have to make things right."

"No!" he shook his head. "No. This isn't all on your shoulders, Annabeth. And I have a fatal flaw, too, right? Personal loyalty. No matter how much you try to get me to go, we are _not_ going to be separated. I promised, and I intend to keep that promise."

_Wise choice, son of Poseidon. Sacrifices, beautiful sacrifices,_ a cold, woman's voice echoed around them. Suddenly, all of the monsters disappeared. Frank shifted back.

Piper ran to Annabeth and gave her a hug. Everyone followed, crushing the two half-dead people in their embraces. Even Nico joined in.

As much as they hated it; as much as they protested; as much as they begged; they knew they could not change Annabeth's nor Percy's mind.

It was all on them.

That's when Piper let loose a tear. It landed on Annabeth's hand, causing chain reaction. Hazel started crying. A few tears were seen rolling down Jason's, Frank's, and Nico's cheeks. There wasn't the barest trace of a smile on Leo. Annabeth and Percy were hugging, their faces buried in each others' shoulders.

When they broke apart, each member of the six leaving gave Percy and Annabeth lingering hugs. Clearly, they hadn't expected to have _any_ time to say good-bye to the one staying, because no words were exchanged...

Yet, every single person of the eight felt as if it had been the best; the most meaningful conversation of their lives.

_Quality time is up,_ Gaea said. _Time to say good-bye._

"You haven't won yet, Gaea!" Percy shouted. "We may not get out, but those six over there? You see them? They're the most powerful demigods in the century! And there's nothing! I repeat, _nothing!_ you can do to stop them!"

A bright light surrounded Percy and Annabeth's feet, pulling them farther into Tartarus.

"Go!" Annabeth shouted, slinging her left arm around Percy. He wrapped his right around her. "Go!" she repeated, when they did not move. Lava began to pour in.

That got them moving.

Jason grabbed Piper and flew towards the door, well above the lava. Frank turned back into a dragon, lifting off once Nico and Hazel were on his back. Leo just climbed over the lava.

All six turned back to the couple once they reached the doors, their faces melancholy. "I'm sorry," Piper apologized, her voice shaky and breathy.

Then, they all waved and turned, taking deep breath. Slowly, single file, they walked out the doors-

And shut them. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

"_An oath to keep with a final breath,_" Annabeth whispered, her eyes fluttering.

Percy gave a small, half-smile. After all, they were in literal Hell. "I've said it before, I'm going to say it again. We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again."

Annabeth gave him her own half-grin, which made his heart flutter. Seeing him flush was enough to make Annabeth blush, too.

And just before both of them drew their last breaths, Annabeth whispered, her voice barely audible,

"As long as we're together."

* * *

**Alright! I kind of based it off of the cover for the House of Hades, which is pretty awesome. I nearly had a heart attach when I saw it - it was so cool! Like, the lava, the white light (did it just look like it to me, or was Annabeth unconscious?), the monsters, the doors... pretty much everything.**

**But, I digress.**

**If you liked it, please leave a review in the pretty little box below.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V  
**

**V**

**And if you didn't like it... please leave a review in the pretty little box below.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V  
**

**V**

**~Corey**


End file.
